


Stood up

by lazybug16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, I see this ship name written both ways idk, No miraculous AU, One-Shot, Stood Up AU, adrienette - Freeform, and funny, no angst just fluffy fluffiness, they are 26 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybug16/pseuds/lazybug16
Summary: Marinette has a date, but what happens when he doesn't show up? Maybe a handsome stranger could turn her lonely night around...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Stood up

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, english isn’t my first language, hope there aren’t many mistakes!
> 
> Also, I’m loving uni so far, but dear GOD is it hard work. The middle two weeks of January is all filled with exams and projects to be finished. I’m gonna go mad until the 17th may the lord help me.
> 
> If you like this story, plsss go read Today. I put a lot of work into it and it’s my favourite fic that I’ve written so far.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this silly au!

This was a bad idea.

This was a very, _very_ bad idea.

How could she have let Alya talk her into this? This was a huge mistake…

_A couple of days ago_

“Come on, everyone has it!” Both best friends were lounging in the living room, eating pastries and drinking hot chocolate from their matching mugs, when Alya brought up the stupid topic again.

“As I said a million times already Al, the answer is no.”

“Please? I’m just trying to look out for you. All my co-workers have been gushing about it, saying that it’s a great networking tool” Alya sighed, leaving her mug on the small table, turning towards her best friend who was still eating and avoiding eye contact.

“Marinette, I’m worried about you, you haven’t had a date in _months._ There are great guys out there, I promise you.”

She snorted. “Easy for you to say, you’ve already found your one true love.”

It was hopeless. All the guys she went out with were either creepy, or too serious. She never met anyone who was funny or nice. They were all looking for the same thing anyway, so why bother.

She turned her head and saw Alya pouting, with both hands clasped in front of her as if she was begging. She knew she was going to lose in the end; if Alya had a mission, she was going to finish it one way or another.

“Fine.” she let out a frustrated sigh, “Just _one_ date, and if he turns out to be a weirdo, you won’t meddle in my love life _ever_ again. Deal?”

“Oh please, you don’t seriously believe those words do you?” She said giggling, finding it hilarious that Marinette would suggest something like that.

“Every word, and you better follow through!”

It was Alyas turn to groan. “Ugh, alright, deal”

She stood up and retrieved her laptop from her bedroom, handing it to her roommate. “Okay, I’ve already logged you in and you have about fourteen guys asking for a date already so choose.”

Just then, she took a big gulp of hot chocolate, which resulted in a fitting cough and having her drink run down her chin.

_She what!?_

“You’ve _what!?_ Since when do I have a profile!?” She screamed while wiping the liquid residue of her chin.

“Since three days ago. Nino helped me in making your profile an eye catcher for gentlemen.”

_Yeah, right._

“I’m going to kill you.” She placed her mug in the coffee table and grabbed the laptop onto her lap. Scrolling down her profile, she read what her devious friend had wrote and what images were uploaded.

“Where did you even get some of these pictures?”

“I have my ways.”

_Yep, she was going to kill her._

“You better start preparing your funeral.”

Alya kissed her cheek and hugged her side, looking at all the men, or as the brunette claimed, _gentlemen,_ she matched with.

“Love you too, Mari.”

_Present_

Gentlemen my ass, the jerk hadn’t even shown up yet.

She’d been waiting in the fancy restaurant that _he suggested_ for nearly an hour now, and her wine glass was almost empty for the second time. People at the restaurant were starting to give her pity stares, and it honestly made her more upset.

Even though she wasted an hour of her life, she was glad her date hadn’t shown up, because this proved that he’s a weirdo, just like the rest of them. He didn’t even send a freakin simple _text_ to warn her about his tardiness!

With a sigh, she downed the last red drops of liquid that were sitting in her glass, feeling the alcoholic beverage that was trickling down her throat soothing. Well, she thought placing the now empty glass on the table, at least there was a silver lining; Alya was going to stay out of her love life from now on.

“Miss, would you like to order?”

Startled, she turned and looked at the waiter waiting beside the table with a small smile on his face. _Great_ , even the waiter pitted her.

“No, that’s fine. Just the check for the wine please.” she sighed, glad for not being drunk when she went home alone tonight.

With a nod, the waiter left her to serve other tables. She huffed and took out her wallet, taking out a few euros to pay for the drink.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, princess. Traffic was hell to get here.”

She jumped at the sudden voice on her left, and turned to see a guy pulling out a chair from her table and sitting beside her. Oh, sweet lord… he was the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on.

“I’m s-sorry, what?”

He leaned towards her and whispered, “My name’s Adrien. Just go along with it okay? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a jerk.” and with that, he placed a small kiss on her cheek and sat down once again.

_What?_

She lifted her hand to the cheek he just kissed, feeling her face heat up and hoping that the lighting of the restaurant hid it well.

“Uh, h-hi Adrien.” she said in a small whisper, still confused as to why this gorgeous stranger was whiling to help her.

“What’s your name?”

Her mind was a complete blank, but she somehow felt the answer to his question leave her lips.

“Marinette.” She brought her right hand up, wanting to shake the sweet strangers’ hand.

But instead of shaking it, he lifted it up to his lips, and left a chaste kiss against her knuckles. “Your name is as beautiful as you. Nice to meet you, Marinette.”

His smile, oh gods. That smile was doing things to her.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but, what are you doing? Aren’t you here with someone else?”

He chuckled, but it had no humour in it. “I was just waiting for my date, but she never showed up.”

_No. way._

“Seriously? That’s what happened to me too. Mine was just someone I meet on a dating site so nothing special.” she shrugged, showing that it really wasn’t a big deal. “What about you? Oh god, please don’t tell me it was your girlfriend you were waiting for.” she asked with wide eyes.

Adrien laughed, this time with humour in it. “No, nothing like that, I was set up with her by my father. I didn’t even know what she looked like; I only knew her name.”

What a pair they were.

“Well, between you and me, I’m glad neither of our pathetic dates showed up.”

A huge grin appeared on his face, delighted to know that she was having a good time with him so far.

“Me too.”

Just then, her previous waiter approached them, leaving the bill on the table.

“Here you go, mademoiselle.”

She picked the bill up, but stopped when Adrien placed his hand on top of hers.

“Actually, do you mind if we order now? I’m kinda hungry.”

She looked up and saw his right hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously, hope gleaming in his eyes that she would accept his offer and stay. She smiled and nodded, handing the bill back to the water.

“That sounds great.”

The waiter took back the bill and smiled. “Of course, I’ll bring the menus right away.”

“Oh, and can I get a glass of water? I think I had enough wine for today.”

“Make that two, I’m a little thirsty myself.”

Once the waiter left with the bill, the young adults looked at each other and realised that they were holding hands. Now it was his time to blush, as he slowly let go of her hand.

“Sorry, didn’t know I grabbed your hand back there hehe.”

She giggled, loving the red shade that covered his face. “It’s fine, don’t worry.”

He moved his seat a bit closer to the table and cleared his throat. “You really don’t mind having dinner with me, right? I mean… I know I said I was hungry but-”

“I don’t mind in the slightest. Besides, I would like to get to know you. This is a date, after all.”

_Oh my god, what the hell did she just say!?_

Adrien leaned forward with a huge smirk. “This is a date?” he asked with a glint in his eyes.

“W-well, I… uh…”

He giggled. “Relax Marinette, I was just teasing you. Although, I do like it when you blush, it’s cute.”

That made her blush even more.

_There it is,_ Adrien thought with a smile.

She pouted, red still covering her cheeks. “Oh, I’m gonna get you back for that.”

“I look forward to it.” he said without hesitation, winking in the process.

_He’s such a tease._

_I love it._

Just when she was about to retort, the waiter came back with two glasses, a bottle of water, and two menus for the couple.

After an hour of eating, drinking and talking, the pair exited the restaurant with huge smiles on their faces. She had her arm looped around his elbow, not really remembering how it got there. Well, to be honest, this whole night felt like a beautiful dream that she was going to wake up from any second now. “You shouldn’t have paid my share, Adrien.”

“As I already told you, it’s no big deal.” He said staring into her bright blue eyes.

_God, she was beautiful._

“Anyway, that way you’ll pay next time, right?”

“Oh, so there’s gonna be a next time, is there?” she said with a teasing grin.

“I would like to think there will be.”

_So adorable._

“Thanks, I think your adorable too.” he laughed. Her eyes grew wide like saucers, gripping his arm harder than before.

_Did I say that out loud!?_

“Yes, yes you did.” A small squeak came out of her, making her burry her face in his arm mumbling a _kill me now_.

They were walking down the street, not really having a destination in mind or the thought of going back home. They could see the Eiffel Tower in the near distance, emitting a warm orange glow over the city of love.

“Would you like to go for a walk, Marinette? Paris is beautiful at this time of night.”

As he looked down, he was graced with a beautiful wide smile.

_I think I’m in love._

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo who else watched the dragon prince season 3? 
> 
> I know this is a miraculous fic but omg I can’t stop thinking about the animation, the music, the writing, the freaking KISSES. It’s been over a month and I’m still not over it, also I love Rayla with all of my heart, she’s precious. 
> 
> So is Callum. And Ezran. And Soren. And Bait and Zym and Amaya and Janai and Gren and Sarai and Harrow and Ethari and Lain and Tiadrin and Ellis and Ava and the adoraburrs GOD they are all adorable (I’m sure I’m missing someone but anyway). 
> 
> I love this show so so much, it’s filled my heart with joy (but miraculous still takes 1st place in my heart, even though it’s a close call lol).
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Lazybug out!


End file.
